Life As We Know It
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Two sworn enemies become caregivers to an orphaned baby girl when her parents die in an accident. Will the situation change their hatred into love?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the plot. Deal with it.**

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was going on a blind date.<p>

And she had a feeling that it wasn't going to go well.

The last time Harry set her on a blind date with a muggle, she nearly set his hair in fire. Why? Because that man was bloody married.

However Blaise Zabini's choice wouldn't be that bad would it? He was currently dating her beautiful best friend Ginny Weasley.

A year after Harry Potter won the battle against the Dark Lord, Blaise Zabini came up to her and apologised for the way he and his fellow housemates treated her. Over the months they became good friends when he started to date Ginny.

After her unsuccessful relationship with Ginny's brother Ron, Hermione started to think that relationship was just a waste of time. She always curtly rejected any guy with a 'no', the moment when they were about to ask her out.

No one could complain though; Hermione Granger was a beautiful woman.

Other than her status of "The War Heroine" or the "Brightest Witch of her Age", Hermione was the woman any man wanted.

Her long, waist length brunette curls were something men wanted to wrap their fingers into, her thin hourglass frame body was something they wanted to touch and hold, and of course, her pink pulpy lips were hard to miss. In short, Hermione Granger had captured every man's heart.

However no man had captured hers.

That's why this twenty five old woman was enjoying the warm waters of her bubble bath as she wondered about her dream guy.

Would this guy she was going on a date with, match the dream man from her fantasies? Was he someone she would love, would he get her roses everyday and kiss her deeply every single time he saw her? Would he call her beautiful while they made love?

"We've not even _seen_ each other and I'm thinking of _sex_?" She asked herself.

Was the guy _even_ good looking?

"Don't go on the looks Hermione." She muttered to herself. "Anything but the looks."

Hermione wanted to be with a guy who's heart was much more charming than his appearance. She believed that true love could only be found if one understands each other's feelings. She didn't care if the guy was physically unattractive; all she wanted was a guy with a big, loving heart who loved her and never judged her flaws or however she was, just like her friend Harry Potter.

In that case, she and Ron were completely opposites and Hermione was glad that they broke up.

Frank Sinatra's music ran in the background as Hermione slowly got out of the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. Exiting the bathroom, she glanced at the clock. Blaise had said that her date would arrive at seven, and now it was six. She had an hour to dress up before showing up to her unknown date.

Humming the tune to herself, Hermione started to put on her make up, (not much though). She wanted to impress her date with her simple yet natural look. In moments, she slipped into her mid-thigh black dress before adding a pair of black stilettos to her feet. The moment she was done, her eyes nervously glanced at the clock.

In probably ten minutes, her date would be on her door with a bouquet of flowers.

Probably.

Hermione sighed and looked herself into the full length mirror, expecting her door to be knocked. She waited and waited ...

Yet there was no sound of knocking.

"Probably he's got into some work." Hermione said to herself before taking a seat on her couch as the music kept playing in the background.

And suddenly it was seven thirty.

Yet there was no one at the door.

And again she waited and waited.

* * *

><p><em>*Ring*<em>

Hermione woke up to doorbell which rang frantically. She sleepily glanced at the clock which showed that it was-

"_Nine_?" She muttered angrily to herself. "He shows up at bloody _nine?_"

Two hours, two_ bloody_ hours of her life were wasted in waiting for her blind date.

_Whatever happens, don't screw it up,_ Blaise's voice rang in her head as Hermione breathed heavily and got on her feet.

_*Ring*_

"Be sweet Granger. Sweet." She muttered to herself before opening the door.

And to her surprise, her blind date happened to be-

"Granger?"

Her eyes grew big in surprise as her date's mercuric ones followed the same suite.

"Malfoy?"

He chuckled slightly and gave her his infamous smirk. "I should've known that Weaslette would've chosen you." He said.

So Ginny and Blaise had set a blind date for their best friends.

Oh.

"Um," Hermione started. "Do you want to come in?"

"No, I guess- can we take the date somewhere else?" Draco asked.

Hermione glanced at the clock and looked back at him. He was holding no bouquet of flowers but had his hands inside his blazer pockets. Was he serious? All restaurants must be closing at the moment.

"We could grab an ice cream from the nearest parlour." He further suggested.

Hermione really wanted to murder the blond in front of him. He shows up two hours late and had the audacity to ask her for nothing but an ice cream?

"Sure." Hermione replied with a sweet smile. "Just let me grab my purse."

"Take your time." Draco said as Hermione walked to the sofa and grabbed her clutch. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting." He added as she closed the door.

"No, you weren't." Hermione gave out a fake chuckle an put up a sweet smile. "You were _just_ two hours late."

"Actually work caught me up so-" Draco started and drifted off as they started to walk through the quiet London streets. "I would've been even more late."

"It's alright." Hermione said with a small smile as the two awkwardly kept talking. In all honesty, she was happy to see Malfoy again after he disappeared from Britain after the war.

Being under Voldemort's cruel wings had affected his seventeen year old self in many negative ways. Hermione knew deep down that Draco was forced to join his forces as he had no choice. Sometimes she pitied him.

However now, here he stood in his handsome twenty five year old self, looking much more mature for his age. He had all the looks which a girl of her age wanted, plus his change of heart. He was trying to be civil to her.

And despite of him being two hours late, Hermione liked him.

"So Malfoy, what are you up to nowadays?" Hermione started the conversation.

"Well I was working for the French ministry for all these years and I've now decided to return home." Draco answered as they kept walking. "What about you?"

"Well I own a bakery in Diagon Alley." Hermione answered. "I decided to keep myself away from the Ministry-"

"I get it." Draco cut her off. After a moment of silence, he added "I can't believe we're having a civil conversation."

"Neither do I but-" Hermione cut off as Draco's cellphone started to ring. She was shocked to see a muggle device in his hand as he cut the call.

"I have to keep them for uh- muggle relations." Draco explained when he got another call and he cut it again.

"I guess you should take it." Hermione said as his phone started to ring for the third time. "I waited for two hours so I can definitely wait for two minutes." She added with a fake chuckle.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely." She replied with a smile as Draco accepted the call and started to talk.

"Hello-" he said when there was a female voice screaming at the top of her voice. "Love I'm out-" he paused and looked at her before turning around to speak in a low voice.

"I know sweetheart. I'll be coming home soon." He said softly. "This girl, Ginny has set me up with is such a bore and a pain in the arse-" he paused and sighed again. "Yeah she doesn't talk much and all we are doing is simply walking around." His eyes wandered around to check if he was loud, and to his bad luck, Hermione was standing right behind her. Her brown eyes threw angry flames at him.

She heard the conversation.

And he was doomed.

"I'll call you later." He said. "I swear I will, bye."

After cutting the call he turned to Hermione who stood there glaring at him.

"Look-" he started.

"Bore and pain in the arse huh?" She spat at him.

"I-"

"'_She doesn't talk much._'" She further mocked his voice. "In case you didn't notice, _I'm_ the one who's trying to make a conversation-"

"Oh sure you are." Draco cut her off.

"Oh yes I am." Hermione growled. "Look who's talking. The one who's an_hour_ late for a date-"

"Two hours." He corrected her.

"_Two_ hours late and doesn't even give a shit about the girl his friends have set him up with!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Draco mocked. "Did I forget to mention that I was never interested to go on this date-"

"Neither was I but Blaise forced me to-"

"So did Ginny-"

"And you didn't even get me flowers!"

Draco laughed sarcastically. "So it's all about the bloody flowers. Why do you women expect everything to be perfect? Oh _Merlin_-"

"You know what!? I'm done!" Hermione screamed and started to head towards her flat which was nearly a block away. "I dressed up for nothing!"

"And I left my mistress for nothing!" Draco screamed back as she walked away. "I hate you Granger!" He further added with a yell.

"The feeling is mutual!" Hermione screamed back as she showed him a rude gesture and walked away.

Draco sneered at her and walked in the opposite direction. What on earth was Ginny thinking?

"You're so dead Weaslette!" He muttered angrily, shoving his hands into the coat.

As much as Granger looked beautiful, she was still the very same- the same old bossy know it all.

Draco still hated her for it.

And he was very well aware that the feeling was mutual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why hello my beautiful readers! I'm back into business.**

**Only for now though :P**

**I had promised to myself that I'd start with a multi-chapter Dramione and here it is!**

**This story is based on the movie 'Life As We Know It'. I just love it and thought it would make a perfect Dramione rom-com so ...**

**Anyway, I have no idea about my next update because I have my reviews and presentations coming up. Maybe I'll surprise you one day you never know ;)**

**Till then, R&R and tell me how the prologue was. Mind you, both the characters were a bit OOC. **

**So yeah, go ahead!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Why hello readers, I'm back!**

**First of all, Happy Belated New Year 2015! Hope you all had a great start.**

**I was extremely busy lately with my End Semester exams and I finally got to work on this as soon as it got over!**

**So pardon me for my lateness and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I'm jelly bear, cuz I'm a gummy bear,"<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes as she looked at her friends who sat on the front seat. This road trip from muggle London to Oxford was taking them nowhere, and she was sick and tired of Ginny and Blaise singing the gummy bear song for the past half an hour.

Maybe she _shouldn't_ have introduced the couple to muggle songs.

She just wanted to get over this torture!

"Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin', singin' gummy bear!"

A shriek of excitement was heard from the twelve month old sitting next to her in the car seat as her daddy finished the song and made faces at her from the rear view mirror.

"_Finally_ it's over! I was nearly tortured to death!"

Her eyes averted to a certain blonde haired wizard who sat on the baby's left as he scowled deeply. As much as she hated that git, Hermione couldn't agree less with his words.

Actually, she always happened to hate him and agree to _whatever_ he said; funny.

"Well Malfoy, I have to agree with that." Hermione said with a sigh exchanging a look. "As much as I hate you, I have to side with you against Blaise's singing-"

"Hey! I was just entertaining my daughter!" Blaise defended himself. "And don't you dare say the 'H' word in front of Gina!"

"Oh Blaise, like our baby would understand." Ginny said with a laugh. "However it's Hermione's mistake that she introduced you to muggle songs in the first place." She added.

"Yeah Granger, it all _your_ fault." Malfoy drawled and gave Hermione a smirk, making her want to slap his albino face.

Making a face at the man she hated, Hermione kissed the giggling baby's head and said "Oh Gina, at least you side with your godmother. Unlike your mummy and uncle ferret-" she smirked at Draco who glared back at her.

"I swear Granger if she actually starts calling me _that_ I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hermione challenged and gave him a fake, sweet smile.

"I'll-" Draco paused and looked at his goddaughter who was curiously looking at him with a toothy grin on her face. "I'll start calling _you_ aunty beaver!" He finished with a smirk.

Now it was Hermione's turn to fume. "You wouldn't dare-"

"Oh you two, stop bickering like little kids!" Blaise interrupted their spat. "You both are twenty seven for Merlin sakes, act like your age!"

"Says the man who acts like a ruddy teenager." Draco murmured to himself and looked away from the brunette who was glaring at him. The four continue to drive in silence, only Gina's squeals breaking the silence in the car.

Two years; it had been two years since their disastrous blind date and one year and ten months since Ginny's engagement to Blaise. Hermione was over the moon at the young couple's announcement and couldn't wait to start thinking about their lavish wedding cake. However, to her dismay the ferret's presence in every ritual and ceremony made her want to repeat the events of their fourth year all over again; which was turning Draco into a ferret and watch him bounce all over the place.

After ten months came Gina Brianne Zabini. She was the apple of her mummy's eye and her daddy's little girl. Hermione happily accepted her friends' request of becoming their little girl's godmother the moment she saw baby Gina in her mother's arms. Yet _again_, Draco Malfoy ruined that moment announcing that he was Gina's godfather.

Which meant that Hermione had to cooperate with that Slytherin ferret when it came to Gina.

_Lovely_.

However, after a little spat at the hospital with Malfoy, Hermione decided that it was the best to be civil with him, just for Gina's sake.

"We are finally here!" Ginny announced as Blaise entered the car into their bungalow parking and turned around to look at his daughter.

"Come on birthday girl," Blaise cooed at Gina who squealed in excitement. "Let's go!"

Gina squealed again and started to babble when she felt herself being unbuckled. Her brown eyes gently met her aunty Minnie's who smiled widely at her and placed a kiss on her nose.

"Let's get you out sweetie." Hermione cooed and gently scooped the baby into her arms as she took Gina out of the car and bounced her gently.

"I'm sure many boys will be behind you once you grow up, you're such a little flirt." Hermione further cooed as Gina kept babbling and caught her curls into her nimble fingers. "Let's hope daddy didn't hear that."

"Daddy didn't but uncle Draco did." Hermione turned around to see Draco walking towards her with a small smile. He looked at the baby and placed a kiss on her head. "You're surely a little flirt sweetheart and I swear to you that if any guy lays his disgusting eyes on you I'll rip him apart." He further cooed and took Gina from Hermione's arms.

Hermione felt her heart doing flip flops at Draco's words as her eyes remained at him and Gina. One thing, the _only_ thing she loved about Malfoy was his love for children. She could understand that he was an only child and Blaise had revealed that Draco always wanted a younger sibling; a sister. However Lucius Malfoy didn't want to dedicate his sweet time for his family but only for the Dark Lord.

Every time she saw Draco with Gina, something clicked inside her.

Hermione was sure that Draco Malfoy would make an amazing father.

"It seems that aunty beaver is in her dreamland."

_That_ one name got Hermione back to reality.

"You wish Malfoy." Hermione said with a glare and then looked at Gina who was giggling at her. "I'll see you soon sweetheart. Be good to uncle ferret-" she paused and looked at Draco who was scowling. "Or ruin his shirt will you?"

Gina squealed in agreement as Hermione placed a kiss on her cheek and walked into the bungalow. It was when Blaise locked the car and made his appearance.

"You two actually look like a couple." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Oh no we don't." Draco scoffed and looked at Gina. "Aunty beaver and I don't like each other."

Gina merely brought her fist into her mouth and looked at her father.

"Oh Draco, you're just too blind." Blaise said with a sigh. "Anyway, I forgot to ask, how's Astoria?"

"Oh well, we broke up." Draco drawled and started to bounce Gina a bit harder in his arms. "She was nothing but a gold digger and a W-H-O-R-E."

"Oh I told you she was dating you for your money!" Blaise exclaimed triumphantly. "No, but you wouldn't listen!"

"Well, I got the taste of my own medicine didn't I?" Draco asked with a chuckle. "Anyway, I'll get _any_ girl I want, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Oh sure you will," Blaise simply said. "You have the perfect girl right in front of her eyes but-"

"If you're talking about _Granger_," Draco cut him off and looked at Blaise with narrow eyes. "You're completely wrong. One date was enough to proof that we aren't meant for each other!"

"Oh well." Bliss murmured and looked at his friend who was throwing Gina into the air and catching her gently. "Let me warn you, Hermione fed her almost half an hour ago-"

"Right in front of me Blaise." Draco said with a chuckle as he threw the baby and caught her again as she giggled. "It's not like she's going to-"

Draco's words were cut off as his face was covered with baby puke; cute but disgusting.

"Throw up." He finished disgustedly.

* * *

><p>"You never told me about your date Hermione."<p>

Hermione looked at Ginny who was giving her a knowing look across the island in the kitchen.

"There was nothing to tell." Hermione replied with a sigh and continued to give the birthday cake some last minute touch ups.

"Don't tell me that!" Ginny exclaimed and inspected the cake. "You went on a date with Oliver Bloody Wood!"

"Look Ginny, I'm sure you never knew," Hermione gave her a look. "But he's gay."

Ginny's eyes grew wide at her words as she slammed her hand on the island. "What?" She exclaimed loudly. "How's that possible?"

"Well, when he kissed me for first, I felt nothing." Hermione said and carefully placed a small duck cake on the bigger one. "And second, he admitted that he felt nothing because he was attracted to men. He even apologised."

"Oh wow." Ginny muttered. "Maybe the next time I should know everything about the guy before I set you two up." She said seriously.

"That's not going to happen again." Hermione said.

"Anyway, I'm jealous." Ginny said pointing at the cake. "It's looks way better than my wedding cake."

Hermione laughed. "It happens to be my goddaughter's first birthday and I intended to bake her the best birthday cake." She said when the two women heard the back door open and found Blaise holding Gina in his arms while Draco was tending his dirty shirt.

Hermione grinned at her goddaughter and took her from Blaise's arms. "So you actually listened to me sweetie." She cooed at the baby and sat her on the high chair. "That's why I love you."

Gina giggled at her aunt and started to bang her fists on the table.

"Well I _did_ tell him to stop bouncing her so hard." Blaise laughed and walked over to his wife as Draco took a washcloth and started to wipe the vomit. "But he wouldn't listen."

"It's okay, he deserved it." Hermione said and sat next to Gina. "Oh I'm going to spoil you rotten!" she said to the baby.

"Really Granger," Draco growled and tried to wipe the stain. "I must blame _you_ that she puked on me!"

"Oh no no Draco, she was just being my little sweetheart." Hermione said sweetly when Draco smirked and walked over to her.

"Well, this is what your sweetheart did." Draco said, leaning down and placing the stinking stain right in front of her nose. "Smells great doesn't it?"

"Gross." Hermione pushed him off and scrunched her nose in disgust. "The least you could do is _Scourgify_ it. You're a wizard if you remember."

"Well I left my wand in the car-"

"Come here." Hermione said with a sigh and removed her wand from the jean pocket. Tapping it twice on the stain she muttered a small _Scourgify_ as the stain disappeared.

"There." She said in satisfaction. "Happy?"

"I won't thank you for it." Draco said sitting on Gina's right. "You were the one who asked Gina to puke on me!"

"Hey but-"

Their ranting continued while Gina merely looked from her godfather to godmother who kept calling each other funny names, nice enough to keep her entertained. While her parents looked amusingly at their friends and saw something which the other two failed to see.

There were many things which Draco and Hermione kept to themselves, but failed when their friends unknowingly read their unsaid words from their eyes.

They could only see it when they weren't blind enough to notice.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I didn't exactly write it the way they have showed the scenes in the movie. Hey, there should be some originality in my work. Mind you this story is only ****_inspired_**** by the movie.**

**Anyway, I'll try my best to update ASAP. So keep reading, reviewing and updating me of my progress.**

**And did I forget the thank all my readers for your positive reviews for Give Me Love? If I did then thanks a lot for your response! ^^**


End file.
